


Morning, Love

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Morning Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick wakes you up with a pleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning, Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drunkonsmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkonsmut/gifts).



> The wonderful Drunkonsmut had me thinking about declarations of love and I decided to write a cute little reader fic. Hope you guys like it :)

You aren't sure what time it is, but you are almost entirely certain that it is still the middle of the night. Or at least that's how it feels like. Frederick is a morning person, and it took you quite the while to get used to it, since you were the type to stay in bed until at least eleven on your days off. 

He was stirring slowly, so you knew that it was, in fact, morning. When he wakes up in the middle of the night, it involves a lot of restlessness, loud gasps, flailing limbs, and sweat. To help him calm down from the  nightmares, you had to hold his head in your hands and gather his body close to yours. You had to whisper to him, telling him where he was and who he was with. 

_You are in your home. You are lying in bed. You are safe. You are with me._

And then, when the sweat on his forehead began to dry and his breathing returned to normal, he would wrap his arms around you and pull you so closely to his chest that it laboured your breathing. You didn't mind, of course, because you wanted to be able to protect him, and to let him know that he wasn't alone.

You are lying on your side, facing away from Frederick. You listen to his movements. He is stirring, then stretching. Soon, a gentle hand comes to rest on your waist. Frederick strokes your bare skin softly. You are wearing one of his button-down shirts and panties, but the shirt had ridden up during the night and he couldn't resist touching you in that small area of exposed skin, seeing as your legs were tucked away under the blankets.

You let out a content breath when you feel his lips peppering your neck with soft kisses. "Morning," you murmur, your eyes still closed.

"Morning," Frederick whispers back. His hand is still at your waist, now unmoving, as he kisses your jaw.

"What time is it?" you ask.

"8:30."

You groan. "Why are you waking me up so early?" 

"It isn't that early, you know," Frederick says back.

"Any time before 10 might as well be the middle of the night." You've had this conversation many times before. This is nothing he hasn't heard before, and you can almost feel him rolling his eyes at you. 

"Too bad you aren't going to be able to go back to sleep, though," says Frederick. 

You sigh and turn over, opening your eyes slowly. You want to look at him grumpily, but your irritation fades as soon as you see his face smiling down at you. He is propped up on one elbow, his big eyes were half closed and a bit puffy from having just woken up, and the stress and havoc of the previous day had been washed away and the lines of his face look softer. His hair is a mess and he is wearing nothing but loose pyjama bottoms. And he is giving you such a sweet smile and is looking at you so attentively that you immediately feel blood rushing to your face and butterflies flare up in your stomach.

There was definitely something about him. Something about his cheeky smile, his veiny hands, his expressive eyes, his dorky clumsiness...

…Is it love? 

You are fully aware of his flaws-and there are a lot of them-but whenever he looks at you in this way, your heart melts. You reach over and take his face in your hands. "You're going to have to entertain me now," you say to him, squeezing his cheeks with your palms so that his lips got mushed together.

Frederick pulls back from your hold and rolls his eyes. "What would you have me do?" he asks.

You pretend to contemplate the question for a moment, jokingly tapping a finger against your chin. "Well, you already know my favourite thing to do in bed…" you murmur.

Frederick's mouth parts slightly as he takes a deep breath through the nose.

"But you said I can't go back to sleep, so that's a no-go," you add. 

He makes a face at you and then lowers himself down on the bed. He rests his head on your pillow so that your faces are only inches apart. "So what would you like to do instead?"

"Hmmmm… tell me a story," you mumble. You are awake and aware of what's going on around you, but your body still feels heavy and incapable of movement. 

Frederick takes a moment to think about what to tell you before finally speaking. "There once was an incompetent man who lived in Baltimore," he started, running his fingers through your hair. "He wasn't old, but he carried a cane and drove a car that looked like it was from the fifties and he lived in a house as cozy as a cave."

"Mhmmm," you moan, closing your eyes. Normally, you would contradict his words, but you were feeling lazy and you wanted to see where he was going with this story.

"Then he met someone. A girl," Frederick continues. "A beautiful, wonderful girl who brought colour into his life. When he first met her, he got lost in her smile and when he first heard her laugh, he got lost in the sound and when he first saw her cry, he got lost in her tears and when he first held her, he got lost in her touch. Pretty soon, she occupied his mind and he was always lost in thoughts of her. All the time... And you know what?"

"What?" You whisper, barely audible.

Frederick hesitates for a moment before speaking. "He…he really...loves her."

You open your eyes slowly and look at him. 

"He loves her a lot."

"Frederick-"

He panics and cuts you off with a kiss. It is soft but lingering, as if he's scared to hear what you have to say. 

When he pulls away, he looks shyly at you-or rather your chin-and asks, "Is that okay?"

"You love me?" You ask him in turn.

Frederick turns red. "I do."

"Then say so."

He looks at you intently, moving his eyes around the features of your face, seeming to examine every detail before finally finding your eyes. "I love you," he whispers. 

You smile. You had thought yourself uncertain of how you felt earlier, but the absolute joy you felt at his declaration made you realize that…well, "I love you, too, Frederick," you whisper back. 

He looks absolutely dumbfounded. You wonder why, seeing as you've been together for months now, and you stayed over at each other's houses almost every weekend. "You do?" He asks.

He is honestly too cute. "Of course, I do, Frederick," you say, reaching for him. "Now, come here and kiss me."

And he does just that. He takes your face in his hands and kisses you full on the mouth. It starts slow and light, but you deepen it as you take his waist in your hands and pull him closer. 

"I love you," Frederick murmurs against your lips. 

You smile against his mouth as you press your body against his. "Say it again," you say.

"I love you," he repeats before pushing his tongue into your open mouth.

You moan and push on his tongue with your own. You lower your hand to rest above his crotch area. "Say it again," you tell him.

"I love you," he repeats as he strokes circles around your hips.

"Keep going," you say.

Frederick obliges, whispering  _I love you_ between each kiss and touch and sigh, and you feel yourself getting more and more aware of his skin against yours. Each trailing finger left a line of heat on your skin and each flick of his tongue sent shivers down your back. You moan and whimper against him and you can tell how much he is loving that he's doing this to you.

You are surprised yourself. You aren't this responsive even when you're actually fucking him, but this whole love thing just added a new dimension to everything.

You lower your hand to Frederick's crotch and start rubbing his cock through the thin fabric of the pyjamas. Frederick gasps softly into your mouth as you squeeze his member. "I love you," he groans. 

You start rubbing his growing cock faster and Frederick pulls away, moaning at your touch. Soon, he is completely hard and there is a visible tent in his pants. You push him gently onto his back and take off your panties before you move to straddle him. You sit on his dick and he groans. He moves his hands to your thighs and starts rubbing your hips as you slowly unbutton your shirt. Frederick sighs when he sees your breasts. "You're so fucking beautiful," he breathes.

You smile down at him as you guide the shirt to fall off your shoulders. "So are you, Frederick," you say. You drop the button-down to the floor and reach for Frederick's hands. You guide them up to cup your breasts and hold them there as you start grinding against him through his pyjamas.

"I love you," he moans.

You bite your lip and start grinding harder against him, enjoying the angle at which your clit is being teased. "Oh, yes…" you breathe as you drop your head forward. You shut your eyes and gasp as Frederick kneads your breasts and pinches your nipples. "Oh my god…" Your breathing becomes shallow and you drop your hands to his chest for support. The soft fabric of his pants over his hard, pulsating cock is getting you so hot and beads of sweat start to form on your forehead.

You can't take it anymore. You need him inside of you. Quite abruptly, you push his hands away and climb off his body. Before Frederick can even say anything, you pull his pants down around his knees. You are too impatient to remove them entirely. 

You climb back onto him and guide his cock to your entrance, completely aware that he is watching you. You push down onto his cock, but only take in the tip. You look at Frederick, who is flushed and ready for you to take him in, but his expression softens slightly when you look at him.

You let out a quivering breath before lowering yourself completely and taking his cock in. You gasp at the feeling and he moans. You raise yourself up and then lower yourself down again, slowly picking up speed. "Frederick… Frederick…" you murmur with each thrust. Soon, he's writhing underneath you as you ride him hard and fast, your breasts bouncing with each thrust. Frederick moves his hand to your clit and rubs roughly, causing you to gasp and throw your head back. He groans and grabs one of your readily presented breasts with one of his hands. 

You're out of breath, you're sweating, your heart is racing, you don't want to stop, but you are having trouble holding yourself up. When Frederick raises himself to suck on one of your nipples, you reach out and grab fistfuls of his hair and pull his head against you. He licks and sucks and bites at your chest as you continue to ride him, now having the leverage you needed. You ride him as fast as you can, gasping at your every thrust.

Frederick lowers his hands to the mattress and uses them to push himself up to meet your frantic thrusts. You cry out as he fills you up so completely, over and over. His dick isn't even completely out before he pushes back in with his erratic, rough thrusts.

"Don't stop!" You cry out, digging your nails into his scalp. 

He grabs onto your hips and starts guiding your movements to match with his. You feel him deep and thick as he pushes himself roughly into you and your breathing hitches. He's going even faster than you were and your entire body starts to shake. At this point, he is guiding your every move, and you can't get enough. You can barely breathe now.

"I love you," he grunts as your orgasm hits. Frederick moans as your cunt clenches around his cock and continues to slam into you just as roughly, still guiding your trembling hips. You scream his name and pull at his hair as he keeps fucking you relentlessly, drawing out your orgasm and making your entire body spasm, until he finally comes with a loud groan, still thrusting as he does, getting it all over your thighs and his. 

He leaves his dick inside you after he relaxes and you slump against him, both of you gasping for air. When your heart begins to slow and your breathing returns to normal, you place kisses along his jaw and he rubs slow circles on your back. You close your eyes and Frederick wraps his arms around you and guides you down onto your back on the mattress. He pulls his dick out of you, removes his pants completely, and lays down beside you. You moan quietly and disapprovingly at the feeling of emptiness. 

You hear him laugh softly, but you don't open your eyes. You're suddenly very tired again. "I love you, Frederick," you whisper to him. 

You hear quiet rustling before you feel him place a soft kiss at the corner of your mouth. "I should hope so," you hear him say before you fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all have any requests, please let me know in the comments! Ideas are tough things to come across so I would love to know what you guys want me to write about!


End file.
